A Ghost From The Past
by RavenHeatherForever19
Summary: A ghost from someone's past arrives later after Voldemort's demise, someone good, who will change quiet afew people's lives.
1. opening

First off I do not own Harry Potter or any of its character.

All of them are J.K. Rowlings.

I am not making any money off of this

I am just doing this because I love to write and had this idea.

I hope you enjoy this.

First off Dumbledore is not dead. I need his in this.

Fred is still around.

Tonks and Remus is still dead.

Sirius is alive, he found a way back.

That will be revealed much later.

I will probably have the characters a little strange,

Sorry.

There are some new characters, they are mine,

And the plot is mine.

Please enjoy.


	2. Chapter One

Again, I do not own Harry Potter, I am merely writing this for the fun of it. I am not making money off of this. I hope you enjoy it.

Heavy rain pattered against the windows of the Hogwarts Express Train. Laughter and voices could be heard out in the halls, many talking about their summer vacation and how it was spent. Many, getting reacquainted with friends, while others, begin their adventure on making new friends. Hermione sighs as she looks out the window; her left hand is clasped in another girl's hand.

The girl is the same height as Hermione; her bright blue eyes reside on a book in her lap. Her skin is flawless, white as the winter snow, her hair flows in gentle waves to the middle of her back in its two tones. The top half is a pale blonde were as the bottom half a dark black color. She is wearing the Hogwarts uniform with Slytherin colors. She smiles while clutching Hermione's hand in her lap.

The door slides open revealing a boy with bright blonde hair and silver eyes, "Well, well, well, Mudblood Granger is a lesbian. Wonder how Potty and Weasel feel about this?"

"Go away Malfoy." Comes Hermione's reply, continuing to stare out the window.

"What's the matter Granger? Finally realized your place?" Draco chuckles.

"And what place would that be?" The girl next to Hermione asks, placing a bookmark in her book, looking up at him.

"Below my feet, of course!" Draco smirks the Malfoy smirk, Pansy and Blaise laughing behind him, Hermione groans.

"Malfoy is it?"

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin pureblood. What is it to you?"

"Artemis LeClaire, Slytherin pureblood as well and Hermione's cousin." She smirks back at him.

"Wait! Granger is a Mudblood. You're a pureblood and Slytherin. How can you be related to her?" Pansy shrieks.

"Number one; do not call her that, ever again. Number two, none of your damn business. Now you may leave." She makes a hand gesture for them to leave, while looking down at her book.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Pansy yells, moving to stand in front of her. Draco quickly places his left arm in front of Pansy, stopping her.

"Wait a moment…." Draco pauses, "LeClaire? I know your name… I believe I know you."

"You should, after all, July 25th on your twenty-first birthday is a big day is it not?" Draco's face goes blank as Artemis smirks.

"What is she talking about Drakey?" Pansy asks, tugging on the arm still in front of her.

"Nothing," is his replay as he leaves the compartment. Pansy and Blaise follow suit, Pansy asking him who Artemis is.

"What was that?" Hermione asks.

"Just as he said nothing." Artemis replies, as she looks back down to her book, smirking as she does so.

Hermione shrugs as she continues looking out the window. Artemis closes her book, placing it on the seat beside her. She then turns to look at Hermione. "Mia, nothing is going to change once we get in there. I am not leaving, not again. I promise." She places her right hand on Hermione's arm.

"I know, I just don't know what to expect this year. It being seventh year, again, and Harry and Ron too busy to notice anything. I wish we were in the same house together."

"Hermione, we are in the same year and will probably be in the same classes, well, most of the same classes. I will even come sit with you at meals to eat. We can study together, someone to challenge your mind, finally. I am here for you no matter what. There is no getting rid of me now." Artemis pulls Hermione, pushing Hermione's head onto her shoulder. She begins humming to her.

The pair stays like this till the train comes to a halt, signaling they had reached their destination. Artemis stands up, grabbing her luggage and book, Hermione quickly does the same. They wait patiently till the voices in the hall quiet down before they leave compartment to exit the train. Once there, they come to the threstal pulled carriages, they quickly get into the last one.

"Luna, Neville, hello!" Hermione greets the couple in the carriage, smiling to them.

"Hello Hermione," Neville smiles back to her.

"Hello Hermione, is something wrong?" Luna asks, looking at her strangely while smiling.

"No, why would you ask?" Artemis glances at Luna; the carriage begins to move forward, Artemis leans back, getting comfortable.

"You seem off, you're all mixed up. I can tell." Luna says matter-of-factly.

Artemis chuckles slightly at this, Hermione glares at her, elbowing her in the side before turning back to Luna, "I am okay, and just curious as to how this year is going to go is all."

Neville glances over at Artemis before quickly looking out the window. She smirks before placing her left elbow in the window seal and cuffing her chin in her hand. "Neville, is it? What is your last name? If I may ask."

"Long…bottom…."

"Neville Longbottom, hello my name is Artemis LeClaire, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Artemis smiles as she extends her right hand to him.

"Hello," he glances nervously at her before shaking her hand.

"Look, we are almost there." Hermione points out the window while smiling.

The carriage soon comes to a halt at the front of the entrance, the small group gets out of the carriage, carrying their belongings with them. They leave them sitting in the entrance hall before heading to the Great Hall. Artemis smiles as she leans against the back, the others move to their proper tables.

Students quickly move to their proper places leaving the ends of the table closet to the professors' empty for first years. They continue their chatter, going on as any other day. Dumbledore and McGonagall head to the podium as the first years move toward them. The sorting begins. The houses cheer with each new student gets sorted in their house until the last one is sorted.

"Artemis LeClaire!" McGonagall calls out.

As Artemis moves to the front of the Great Hall, Dumbledore looks out to the great hall, "I would like to introduce a transfer student from the America's and hope you would make her feel at home."

As she walks to the stool to be sorted, Snape looks at her strangely, she winks at him before sitting on the stool. McGonagall moves to place the sorting hat on her, it quickly yells, "Slytherin!"

She moves to join the others, sitting next to Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. Supper goes on everyone getting acquainted with new house members. Artemis laughs at something Theo says, making Snape glare, though he does not know why. When supper finishes, Theo shows Artemis to the Slytherin common room, all first years following Prefects to their common rooms.

She leaves the common room up to the dormitories to her room. She smiles once she finds it, crawling into bed, not even changing out of her robes, pulling curtains around her bad and using a silencing charm before falling asleep.

Please tell me what you think. Please leave a review.

Thanks,

Aurora


	3. Chapter Two

Thank you for continuing on to read the next chapter. If there is something you don't agree with on my story, please do not hesitate to tell me so. Love reviews, and thank you for reading,

Hermione and Artemis could be seen walking to Potions together, laughing as they do so. Double Potions, the last class of their first day of school. Their other classes seemed to be nothing but reviews; Hermione knows Potions will be completely different this year, after all, Harry and Ron will no longer be in the class. They quickly enter the class, Hermione noticing the group inside to be much smaller then the years before. Artemis leads her to the back of the room to an empty table, each pulling their proper books out of their bags along with some parchment, ink bottles and quills.

Artemis smiles, dating the top of her parchment as well as putting "Potions" on it. The I in potions has a heart on the dot. The word going together beautifully in her mastered calligraphy. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are the last of the students to enter the classroom, sitting at the table in front of Hermione and Artemis. Before anything could be said between them, Snape walks into the classroom, the door shutting with a resounding boom, his cape billowing around him as he walks to the front of the room.

"To begin, this year you work will be harder, if you can not handle it, you know where the door is. Now, I want a two page essay on the first five chapters of your books, it will be turned in by the end of class." Snape sits down at his desk, overlooking some papers.

Artemis smiles before beginning to write on her parchment, Hermione next to her, scribbling away furiously. Half on hour later in Snape begins to walk around the room; he stops at Hermione and Artemis's table. "LeClaire that does not look like potion books or the essay I just assigned." He sneers looking down at her.

"I finished the essay already, sir." She says looking up at him, with a small smirk on her face.

All the rest of the students, Hermione included, look at her in disbelief. Snape mearly raises his left eyebrow at her; Artemis grabs her essay and holds it up to him. He snatches it from her, quickly scanning over it, noticing it is not two pages, but instead, three.

"How did you write this so quickly? Not even our know-it-all Granger has her's finished."

"Professor, potions is my forte, if you had not known." She smirks up at her. "However, I believe you have already known this."

He glares at her before moving back to the front of the class room, Artemis's essay in hand. He quickly turns around to look at his students, "Did I tell you to stop?"

Everyone quickly gets back to their essays; Artemis continues to smile at Snape as his eyes glance at her before he moves back to his seat. He begins to meticulously grade her essay.

~Finally, a Slytherin who will give Granger a struggle to be head in grades.~ Snape smirks as he thinks such. He stops quickly, noticing someone trying to use Occlemency on him. He looks up at his students; no one is looking at him. The presence on his mind ends, Snape keeps his eyes trained around the class for the next twenty minutes, before going back to the papers on his desk.

Class soon comes to an end, everyone turns their essays in before leaving the classroom. Artemis catches Hermione's arm, "I am going to take a couple of books to my room, I will meet you in the library, of, and Malfoy will be joining us."

Hermione just nods her head before walking down the hall and out of sight. Artemis smiles after her, quickly making her way to the Slytherin common room and up to her room. She takes a book out of her bag and replaces it with three more. She turns to look at the mirror above her desk, checking her hair and outfit as she does so. Frowning she takes her cloak off, placing it over her trunk at the foot of her bed. "Ah, better…" She smiles placing her bag over her left shoulder before heading back down the stairs to the common room.

"Ready?" Draco asks, he is leaning against the common room wall, next to the entrance with his arms crossed over his chest, his bag is hanging on his left side as well, his robe, no where in sight.

"Of course," she smirks at him, a smirk that would rival the Malfoy trademark smirk.

He opens the door for her, "After you," he smirks right back at her, taking her bag from her as she heads out the door.

"Why, thank you kind sir," she giggles heading out into the hall, "Now remember, you must be nice to her."

"Of course," he mutters, rolling his eyes at her, as he walks beside her.

"I mean it," she looks up at him, "She will be very important to you one day."

"So you keep telling me," he groans.

Artemis elbows him in the side while still smiling. They continue their walk till they reach the library, Artemis's smile grows as she rushes over to Hermione, "Hello dear."

"Hello," she smiles back at her, only faltering slightly as she looks at Malfoy.

Artemis sits next to Hermione, Draco sitting on the other side of Artemis. Each begin to pull their belongings out of their bags. "So Mia, what are you working on?"

"Runes," Hermione answers, continuing to write on her parchment.

"What are you, two weeks in advance?" Draco asks her.

"Three actually."

Artemis smirks, pulling her potions book out. "Have you figured out what your main essay for O.W.L.s?"

"Not quite," Hermione answers.

"No," Draco groans, looking down at his Charms' book.

"Surprising, are you two not top of your year? Hmmmm… Well, no matter, you will figure it out."

"Are you saying you have something already?" Draco sneers at Artemis.

"Yes I do." She smirks back at him.

"What subject are you doing it in?" Hermione asks looking up at her.

"Potions, of course."

"Potions now," a voice from behind them asks.

"Yes Professor Snape, potions." Artemis replies, not looking up as she smiles.

"And what exactly will you be working on?"

"I am sorry sir, but I can not discuss that yet."

"Of course not," Snape quickly walks away and out of the library. ~There is just something about her. I am not sure what or where from, but I know her.~

"Man, he is keeping an eye on you," Draco laughs.

"Probably thinks I am cheating or something," Artemis giggles with him.

"HERMIONE!"

The three jump slightly, looking up to see Ron and Harry standing behind Artemis. Ron a bright shade of red and looking super angry.

"Yes Ronald?"

"Why the hell are you with these snakes?"

Draco growls, getting ready to stand up, Artemis places her hands on his arm making him sit back down.

"I can be with whomever I want Ronald, especially family."

"Family? So Malfoy is family now?"

"No, I am," Artemis says, standing up to face them, "And Malfoy is my friend."

"Who the hell are you?" Ron sneers at her.

"Artemis LeClaire, Hermione's cousin." She smirks at him. She then leans backward, sitting on top of the table, crossing her legs as she places her arms across her chest.

Harry looks at her then looks over at Hermione, he frowns before saying, "You don't look alike."

"Of course we don't, do you look like your cousin?" Harry quickly looks away, "That is what I thought."

"What is going on here?" Madame Pince asks coming up to them, "Miss LeClaire?"

"Nothing Ma'am," she answers sitting down in her seat while smiling to her.

Ron grabs Harry's arm and quickly leaves, still looking angry. Madame Pince walks back to her desk as Artemis continues to look down at the books in front of her smirking. Hermione does so as well, Draco smiling as he leans back in his seat, looking at both of the females with him. ~I really do not see any similarities. How can they be related?~

"Hey I am hungry, I think it is dinner time, lets go." Draco says as he stands up and begins to place all of his belongings back into his bag.

Artemis smiles as she follows, "You are always hungry." She laughs. Hermione looks down at her books on the table, not moving. "Oh no you don't, you are coming with us. You are going to eat supper with me. So get your stuff, let's go."

Hermione groans, placing all of her parchment together, sliding her books into her bag then her parchment, ink and quills. "So where are we sitting?"

"Slytherin." Both Draco and Artemis say simultaneously.

"No, no, no. I am not sitting there." Hermione says as she stops walking.

"Mia, you are with me, everything will be okay." Artemis smiles to her, placing her left hand into Hermione's right hand.

"Hey, your Artemis's cousin, your safe with us around Granger." Draco places his arm around Artemis, "so don't worry. No one will mess with you, you can even sit between us if that will make you feel better." Draco says as he smirks at her.

"How are you two so close already? You just met yesterday?" Hermione asks them as they walk to the Great Hall.

Artemis smiles as she looks up at him, "he saved my life."

"He saved your life? How?" Hermione continues looking at them both.

"That is a story for another day…" Artemis whispers as they come to the great hall doors. Draco pulls Artemis inside with him, Artemis pulling Hermione along. He leads them to the end of the Slytherin table, closest to the doors. He then sits Hermione at the end with Artemis on her other side before he sits across from them on the other side of the table. The girls now have their back to the Gryffindor table; Draco's is to the wall.

"Mia, relax would ya," Artemis sighs, not even looking to her with while taking a drink of her juice.

"I have never been to this table."

"Of course not Granger." Draco snickers at her as he begins to eat his food.

Hermione glances further up the Slytherin table to see them glaring at back at her. She then turns around to look behind her at the Gryffindor table. Her eyes landing on Harry and Ron, Ron who is sneering at her. Someone grabs her hand, making her look over at Artemis who is smiling at her.

"Mia, I promised I was not leaving, I am staying right here with you."

"Thanks," Hermione smiles back as she begins to eat.

They soon finish their meals; Artemis stands up, kissing Draco on the cheek, "I am going to walk her back to her common room." Draco nods, as Artemis walks with Hermione out of the great hall and towards the Gryffindor common room. "Good night dear Mia," Artemis whispers to Hermione as she enters the common room. Artemis smiles as she descends down to the dungeons to her own common room. Deciding to retire she goes up to her room, placing her bag down on her trunk at the foot of the bed before crawling into bed, kicking her shoes off as she does so, she the pulls the curtains around her before falling asleep with a smile on her face,

Here you go guys, chapter two, sorry it took so long. Been kind of hectic here. Tell me what you think. Thanks.


End file.
